Rechargeable batteries are typically designed to deliver optimal performance at or close to room temperature. Extreme low or high temperatures can compromise the performance and/or life of the battery. As a result, heating or cooling systems must be integrated to effectively utilize batteries in these operating conditions, which adds complexity and cost. In many cases, this inhibits the deployment of advanced batteries for applications in extreme temperature environments.